


Making Daisy Chains

by notmuchelse



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Daisy Chaining, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchelse/pseuds/notmuchelse
Summary: Jun Manjoume sits down one afternoon and attempts to make some daisy chains. After much failure he gets a bit of help from the experts.Asuka x Jun is only very slight and at the end of the fic.)(Also Asuka only appeara at the end)





	Making Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something cute. I wanted this to be mostly friendshippy but i slid my ship in at the end 

It was early Sunday morning, the sun was out and beaming bright rays of heat all over the island. Thanks to the hot weather most students were out, basking in the glorious sunshine. It was so hot that even, Manjoume found himself outdoors, the Slifer dorms being far too hot in the summer weather (and far too cold on winter). He carefully found a spot of grass that remained mostly shaded but more importantly, more isolated.   
For a while he busied himself by sorting and organising his deck, which the ojamas attempted to help him with.   
“Hey what about this card bro? Doesn’t it look cool?” Yellow spoke.  
“No, no.” Green responded, “this one is better!”   
“This one is best! Look!” Black added.  
“Hey which do you think is bes-“   
“Shove off! I don’t need you guys floating around! I’m already getting a headache with this stupid sun!” Manjoume intervened, attempting to squash each of them.  
“We’re sorry, we’ll be quiter.” Yellow apologized.   
“Yeah, we promise.” Green and Black said simultaneously, giving their best puppy dog eyes.  
“Whatever...” Manjoume murmured, “but if I hear one more peep.”   
“Thanks bro!” They all cheered only to receive a warning glare.  
After a while Manjoume managed to finish sorting his deck, with little to no quite. Eventually the three ojamas actually fell asleep leaving Manjoume with some quiet.  
Without much else to do Manjoume began inspecting the ground around him. There wasn’t anything interesting around, mostly just grass. He did however notice a small patch of daisies very close to him , rather a bunch of them. Manjoume reached his hand out and pulled a few out, he then began trying to pierce a hole into the stem with his fairly blunt nails.   
“What’cha doing” Yellow mumbled, still half asleep.   
“Nothing special, now shush!” Manjoume replied, lacing a few of daises together. After he strung a few more together, they fell apart. “Argh! Stupid flowers!” he grunted, beginning again. Without realising it an hour went by, with only several failed attempts at daisy chains. “Why’s this so stupid?!” He growled, throwing his latest fail to the floor.  
“Hey!” A voice called from behind him, making him jump.  
“What?” He replied, turning around to face Rei.  
“What are you doing here?” She smiled.  
“None of your beeswax.” Manjoume responded. Rei looked over Manjoume’s shoulder and saw the scattered daisies.  
“Oh cool, daisy chains!” she chirruped, sitting in front of Manjoume, putting the daisies between them.  
“What do you want? Go away.” Manjoume grunted.   
“I want to make some to.” She replied, picking a few daisies.  
“Well do it somewhere else.” Manjoume responded, “Hey, how’d you do that?” Manjoume questioned, seeing Rei's quickly strung together chain.   
“You mean this?” Rei replied, holding it up, without it falling apart.  
“Yeah, every time I do it, it just falls apart.” Manjoume admitted.   
“Well that’s because your stwms are too short and the holes you’re making are too large.” Rei replied, “Look, mine are just large enough to slide the stem through yet small enough the daisy's top doesn’t slide through.”  
“Oh, I see...” Manjoume murmured, picking some more daisies and trying it Rei's way.  
“See! You got it!” she chuckled, clapping a little.   
“That’s because I’m Manjoume thunder.” He boasted, continuing to thread the daisies together.  
“Of course.” Rei responded.  
The two busied themselves making daisy chains for a while, Rei making them at a much faster rate than Manjoume.   
“You know what? I never pictured you as someone to make daisy chains.” Rei chuckled, picking a few more daisies.   
“I’m making them because I’m bored...” Manjoume murmured.  
“I’m making mine for my friends.” Rei replied, proudly holding up her several chains. “Look, there’s one for Judai, Shou, Markous, Kenzan, Kaiser and more.” She was smiling wildly at the thought of giving them out.  
“You know, that’s pretty cute.” A new voice said, “I remember making these when I was younger and giving them to Asuka because she always struggled to make them. She especially like it when I made it into a crown for her.” Fubuki smiled and sat next to the two. “Mind if I join?”   
“Not at all.” Manjoume replied, happily.   
“Are you making yours for anyone apprentice?” Fubuki questioned, quickly stringing daisies together.  
“He said he was just doing this because he’s bored.” Rei responded.   
“Oi! I can answer my own questions.” Manjoume yelled.  
“I know, you did say that though.” Rei replied, sticking her tongue out.  
“So, are you?” Fubuki pushed, poking Manjoume in the side.   
“Uhh, no... I’ve barley been able to make them anyway...” Manjoume pouted, holding up two that he managed to make.  
“They look fine to me.” Fubuki grinned. “Why don’t you make one for Asuka, she’d like that very much.”   
“Isn’t that kinda childish?” Manjoume asked, putting his chains down.  
“No it’s not.” Rei added, “There’s nothing childish about making something for people you care about.” She announced, defiantly.   
“Exactly!” Fubuki continued, “I’m telling you she'll appreciate it. She loved these so much.”   
“Alright...” Manjoume responded, unsure but he wasn’t going to go against his master, he knew best after all.  
“Alright let’s make some daisy chains!” Fubuki cheered.  
“I bet I can make more than you!” Rei challenged.  
“You’re on!” Fubuki responded, “On the count of three we start.”  
Alright, one...” Rei began.  
“Two...” Fubuki continued.  
“Uhh, three.” Manjoume finished upon seeing them both looking at him expectantly. With that the two set off, rapidly, making daisy chains. One after the other they filled the floor meanwhile Manjoume carefully took his time to string together his best one yet for Asuka.  
“Phew... I’m pooped!” Rei sighed, putting one last chain on the floor.  
“How many did you make?” Fubuki asked.  
“Uhh, let’s see...” She began counting, “Looks like eighteen. You?”   
“Damn, only seventeen.” Fubuki laughed, “You have very quick fingers Rei.”  
“You do to.” She smiled. “How many did you get done Manjoume?”   
“Uhhh... Three... Just three.” He pouted.  
“Hey these are really good though.” Fubuki replied, picking one up.  
“Really?” Manjoume questioned, somewhat happily.   
“Considering how clueless you were, I’d say they’re good.” Rei chuckled.   
“Yeah. Well... Whatever.” Manjoume responded, trying to think of an argument but failing horribly.  
“Don’t worry about it. You have enough for Asuka right?” Fubuki smiled.  
“Well, yeah.” Manjoume replied.   
“Then all is fine.” Fubuki grinned proudly.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Manjoume responded, following Fubuki with his own grin.  
“Now that it looks like we are all done for today, I’m going to start giving mine out.” Rei said standing up.  
“Ah, have fun with that.” Manjoume murmured, gathering his own chains.  
“Here, I made one for each of you.” Rei smiled, handing them both a chain.  
“Aww, thank you!” Fubuki gleamed, “Gere this one is for you!” He placed a daisy chain around her neck, “Might have made it a little long.” he laughed.   
“Thank you!” Rei smiled.  
“Apprentice, I made one for you too!” Fubuki said, planting the flower chain around Manjoume’s neck, “Apparently I made them all too long!” he laughed.  
“Thanks guys...” Manjoume mumbled, blushing slightly as he held out two of the three chains he made. “Here...”  
“Are they for us?” Rei asked, a smile on her face, “Don’t I feel honoured, receiving a gift from the great Manjoume thunder.” She laughed, gladly taking the daisy chain and fitting it on her head. “Really though, thanks.” she smiled.   
“Wow apprentice! That's so kind of you!” Fubuki grinned, taking his and placing it on his head, “Perfect size.”  
“Thanks for helping me...” Manjoume murmured, glancing away.  
“Anytime apprentice!”  
“No problem, I had fun!”  
“Alright, I’m gonna go give this to Asuka now.” Manjoume said, holding the last chain.  
“I’m gonna go share mine out too.” Rei added, walking away, “See you guys later.  
“Bye!” Fubuki replied, “Oh, Asuka should be by the dorm today.” Fubuki said looking back to Manjoume.   
“Ah, thanks.” Manjoume replied, “I’ll see you later.”   
“Bye, and don’t worry she’s sure to love it!” Fubuki cheered as Manjoume walked away.

Almost everyone from the blue dorm was outside, yet somewhat surprisingly they all seemed to be further away from their dorm than expected.   
“Makes this easier for me anyway...” Manjoume mumbled to himself.  
After looking around for a little while he managed to find Asuka, who was to Manjoume’s dismay with Momoe and Junko.  
“Hey Asuka looks like you got a visitor.” Junko said, when she spotted Manjoume.   
“Oh, who is it?” She replied, turning around, “Oh, Manjoume it’s you? What’s up?”  
“Uhhh.... I made this for... Uhh I made this for you...” He stuttered, holding out the daisy chain.  
“Is that a daisy chain?” she asked, Manjoume nodded in response. “Wow, I used to love these when I was a kid.” She smiled.  
“It’s for you.” Manjoume replied.  
“Thank you.” Asuka responded.   
“Aww, how sweet.” Momoe smiled, “Asuka, it’s the perfect for your head.”   
“Is it?” She questioned, taking the chain to her head and placing it on top.  
“It is as well!” Junko grinned, “That’s adorable.”   
“You look so cute, Asuka!” Momoe added.  
“Thanks guys!” Asuka laughed.  
“Come on Momoe, let’s make some of our own, I want one too.” Junko said.  
“I saw a patch of daisies over there.” Momoe replied, the two got up to find some daisies, leaving Manjoume and Asuka alone.   
“Thanks for this, it’s really sweet.” Asuka smiled.   
“You’re welcome.” Manjoume replied, a vivid red blush covering his face.  
“Them two may need help. If you want to, you can sit and teach us.” Asuka responded.   
“Uh, yeah, I’d live to.” Manjoume said, sitting down in the spot next to Asuka.  
“Please teach us well.” Asuka chucked, “I wasn’t very good with these as a kid.”  
“I won’t let you down.” Manjoume grinned.  
“Thanks!” Asuka chirruped.   
“It’s my pleasure.” Manjoume replied, smiling wildly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments really help! I'm up for sugeestions involving my favourites, probably not overly shippy ones though 


End file.
